


【德哈NC-17】红心蜜柚的正确食用方式

by siraris



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraris/pseuds/siraris
Summary: 发生了一件匪夷所思的事情，哈利送给了德拉科一个蜜柚!一个红心蜜柚!





	【德哈NC-17】红心蜜柚的正确食用方式

※吃不下蜜柚不要打我

 

 

德拉科盯了桌上的红心蜜柚半天

 

蜜柚没有没有被割开，只能伸出一只手指从白色包裹着的上方伸进再向外拉伸。一股温润在伸进去的一瞬间喷洒在指尖，白色的外壁紧紧地吸附着手指让德拉科艰难地向四周翻搅着，顿时红色的汁液从里面溅出，冰凉的酥麻从指尖一波一波的荡漾开来。红色显眼的像是某个人长袍上的校徽，长袍下的身体是如此美好，每次看见总会有种欲望在心底燃烧。精瘦而有力的身子被自己压制，原本争锋相对的咒骂也只剩下娇喘和呻吟，把手指伸进那片温润，体内的液体从深处为自己流露....德拉科突然想起自己有次看见被雨淋湿的衬衣透明得覆盖哈利的肌肉上，锁骨下方的两处突起，因为冷而微微地膨胀着。

操，哈利波特。

德拉科脑海里又浮现出了自己心心念念的意淫对象。胯下撑出小帐篷他再熟悉不过了，被束缚的有些发疼，看向两旁没有人，德拉科一点一点地解开皮带拉下裤链，左手慢慢地滑进去，半硬的滚烫在空中微微打颤。德拉科一手上下地撸动着，一手加快了搅动蜜柚的速度，想象自己在哈利身体里冲撞，抽插……

蜜柚的红色汁液被玩弄得到处都是，德拉科的右手满是液体隐约中还能闻见淡淡的水果清香。蜜柚被掏出一个较为大的洞口，德拉科顿了顿，拿起蜜柚放在自己的身下，将自己的坚硬对准了穴口插入，手加快了抽插的速度。嘶——蜜柚的果肉在进入的一瞬间几乎是被爆开了，透明的果皮缓缓溜出红色的液体，滴落在了德拉科平坦的小腹上，卧室里只听见衣料摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音和自己的低沉喘息声。淫乱而香艳的场景让德拉科清晰得感受到自己内心深处的不耻的欲望。

随着手上速度的加快，声音也渐渐变得粗重，用嘴含住右手防止自己的声音引起其他人的注意，嘴里被蜜柚的香气和自己滚烫的甜腥气味充斥着，难受却又刺激的感觉让德拉科有点想哭。操，用力，快点，操。

 

德拉科腰一麻，狠命地冲刺起来。蜜柚的红汁也跟着疯狂地溅出，阳具极速捣弄的动作晃动着蜜柚里的汁液，惊起了滔天巨浪般的快感，满满涨涨的感觉让德拉科心生一种说不出的羞耻。德拉科急促地呼吸，深邃的眼眸被欲望染上了一层水色。不自觉的攥住身旁的床单，快感如同浪花一样袭来，脚趾不自觉蜷缩，若有似无的声音从喉间溢出。

 

“嗯啊.....”含着喘息的声音落下，窄腰重重地往前一顶，热烫的白液顿时溢满了蜜柚，红色混着白色堵在了德拉科还未软下的半硬里。德拉科脑海中一片空白，如脱水的鱼一般大口地喘着气。

德拉科略有点虚弱地看着左手捧着的蜜柚，里面溢着源源不断的白液，脸上浮出了羞涩的红晕。他刻骨分明地感受到自己的浪荡，而且自己意淫的对象居然是那个破特。

操，他绝对不是gay。  
绝不。


End file.
